Don and Jess: Sleight Out of Hand
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So this is going to take place after the end of the episode, of course and Don is going to call Danny to make sure he's getting some acutal rest. Big surprise for Don when Danny says he's in Montana. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I think you all know what episode is next. It's time for Danny to go to Montana. Really don't get who's instincts take them across the freakin country but hey to each their own. Hmm, I've been saying that a lot lately. Not on here but in general. *shrugs* Whatever. So this is going to take place after the end of the episode, of course and Don is going to call Danny to make sure he's getting some actual rest. Big surprise for Don when Danny says he's in Montana. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If ya want a disclaimer go look at one of the first stories in the series. I'm sure you can find a non sarcastic one. Don't hold your breath though.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Knowing Danny had been sent home by Mac, Don had made the choice of calling the other detective once he got off work. Which would be as soon as Jess was done with her paperwork. Walking back over to their desks, Don placed the cup of coffee that he had just gotten for Jess in front of her. Jess looked at him with grateful eyes.

"Thank you." she said. "You know you don't have to stay here until I'm done."

Don sat in his seat with a shrug. "I don't have anything else to do, besides you drove this morning."

Jess laughed. "Ah I see, you aren't staying because you want to be with me but because you need a ride."

"No no." Don said. "I want to be with you AND I want a ride." Don said.

Jess shook her head and smiled as she looked back down at her work.

"Flack, let Angell work." Jarvis said as he walked over smiling.

Don held up his hands. "Hey I was just defending why I'm still here cap."

Jarvis crossed his arms. "And why are you still here Don?"

"I'm his ride home." Jess said, not looking up but smirking.

Don glared at her. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend to finish her work so we can go home."

Jarvis laughed. "Stop trying to get one up on her son, she's always going to win."

Don huffed but smiled at the smile that was on Jess' face as she placed her last report in her outbox. Jarvis took the ones in Jess' box along with Don's and walked back to his office. Don stood and handed Jess her jacket as they got ready to leave.

"Have you talked to Danny since he left?" Jess asked as they climbed in her car.

"Not yet." Don said. "I plan to call him once we get home to make sure he's slept some."

"Do you think he did? I mean he knows Linds is testifying today." Jess said.

"With how tired he is, I doubt he'll have much choice in the matter." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

When they arrived home, Jess took Mia to the kitchen to feed her and start dinner while Don grabbed the phone and dialed Danny's cell number.

"Well I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to call." Danny said when he picked up.

Don frowned at the noises in the background. "Messer where are you?"

Danny cleared his throat and Don could hear him shuffle.

"Montana."

Don sat up straight. "I'm sorry, did you just say Montana?"

"Yeah I did." Danny said. "You're the one who told me to follow my instincts."

Don smiled. "I didn't mean across the country Danny."

Jess stuck her head out of the kitchen with a confused look. Don gave her one back saying he would explain after. She nodded and went back.

"Well that's where they took me." Danny said. "I'm at the moment sitting with Lindsay in her old bedroom while her parents make dinner."

"Why are you in her room?" Don asked.

"We tried to help and got sent here." Danny said with a smile in his voice.

Don laughed. "You were sent to your girlfriend's room for trying to help with dinner. Oh Danno, that is something only you could pull off."

Danny laughed. "Yeah yeah. So I'll let you know first since I'm on the phone with you, Montana and I will be home by the end of the week. I'm gonna call Mac and let him know in the morning for you guys."

Don got serious. "How is she?"

Danny took a deep breath. "She seems to be ok. She's holding in there. The guy was found guilty and she asked me to stay for the sentencing in two days."

"Tell me she's still the same girl we know and love." Don asked.

"Not quite." Danny said. "But she will be once we get home. I think she just needs to be around everyone again."

Don smiled. "Would she kill us if we planned a little party for her return?"

"You want me to ask her?" Danny asked.

"Better safe then sorry." Don said with a laugh.

Don listened as Danny talked to who he assumed was Lindsay. After a few minutes Danny came back on the line.

"She said it's fine as long as it's only our little crew and not the whole lab." Danny said.

Don nodded. "Alright Messer, I'll let you get back to our girl. See you guys soon."

"See ya Flack." Danny said before ending the call.

Don hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen.

"Did I hear you right?" Jess asked. "Danny is in Montana?"

Don nodded as he leaned against the counter where Jess was putting a salad together.

"Yeah, it appears he took my follow your instincts advice and followed them to Montana." Don said.

Jess smiled. "That man will never stopped surprising me."

"Life would get way too boring if he stopped surprising us." Don said. "I just can't wait to see Mac's reaction." he cleared his throat. "Good news, Linds has given us the ok to throw her a small party for her return."

Jess stopped what she was doing and looked at Don. "How is she?"

"Danny says she needs to be around us to get back to normal." Don said. "She not quite the same Lindsay Monroe we all know and love."

"I think a party would be a great idea then." Jess said. "Just our little group though right?"

"That was Lindsay's only requirement." Don said. "She does not want the entire lab there. Just her family."

Jess went back to their dinner. "We can ask Cliff if we can use the bar. I'm sure he'd say yes for Lindsay."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Cliff leaned against the bar with a smile. "So she's coming home. Sure you can use the bar. I'll close it down so you guys can have it to yourselves for the night."

Jess smiled. "It won't just be us Cliff, you're welcome to join us too."

Cliff nodded, looking slightly shy. "Thanks Jess, I'd love to. So tomorrow night?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, Jess and I have the day off so we'll come set everything up around five and the others will be here at seven."

"What time are Lindsay and Danny getting here?" Cliff asked.

"Seven thirty." Jess said. "Their flight gets in at seven and Danny wants to allow Linds time to change before coming."

"Well the bar will be all yours and I'll be here at five to let you in." Cliff said.

"Thanks Cliff." Don said, shaking the man's hand.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny looked at Lindsay as she shifted in her seat on the way to the bar.

"You alright Montana?" Danny asked.

She nodded. "Just nervous about seeing everyone."

Danny reached over and took her hand in his own. "You got nothing to be nervous about Linds."

Lindsay gave Danny a smile and squeezed his hand. They continued to drive in silence until they reached the bar and Danny pulled up to the side walk.

"Alright, let's go see what these guys planned." Danny said.

Lindsay took a deep breath and got out of the car. She waited for Danny to come around before retaking his hand and allowing him to lead her inside.

Jess and Stella turned towards the door as they heard it open and smiles broke out on their faces as Danny walked in first followed closely by Lindsay. The men, Mac, Don, Hawkes, Sid and Adam, noticed the girls sudden turn of attention.

"Well look who's back." Hawkes said.

Lindsay smiled as Danny brought her over to their friends. A round of hugs happened and Lindsay started to feel her nerves settle. Don put his arm around Lindsay's shoulders and placed a kiss on her head.

"Welcome back Linds." Don said.

Lindsay smiled up at him. "Thanks Don."

Mac crossed his arms and gave Danny a smirk. Realizing what he was about to do, Danny tried to cross over to him but Hawkes and Adam held him in place.

"So Linds, did Danny tell you how he handled you being gone?" Mac asked.

Lindsay looked at Danny, who was trying to hide behind the two men still holding him in place.

"No he didn't." Lindsay said, looking back at Mac. "What happened?"

Stella smiled. "Let's put it this way, did he look tired to you when he arrived in Montana?"

Lindsay again looked at Danny. "You weren't sleeping were you?"

Danny cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up with his knuckle. "At first yes I was but as time went on, no I wasn't."

Lindsay shook her head and walked over to Danny. Hawkes and Adam let go of him and stepped back. Lindsay stood in front of Danny and gave him one good smack on the head.

"You promised to take care of yourself while I was gone." Lindsay said.

Danny rubbed his head while the others watched with amusement. Mac decided to take pity on him.

"In his defense Linds, I didn't send him home until the day he went to Montana." Mac said.

Lindsay sighed. "Well I can't smack my boss so I'll just have to deal with it and makes sure he sleeps well tonight."

The look on her face made Jess and Stella laugh while Mac and Don turned away with groans. Lindsay was confused so Jess and Stella explained to the group. The other men proceeded to mimic Mac and Don while Lindsay laughed along with the women.

"Well after that, I'm sure you could all use a drink." Cliff said from the bar.

The men went over to him without a second thought while the women decided to check up a bit more first.

"You look different Linds." Stella said.

Lindsay frowned. "What do you mean Stel?"

"It's like a weight has been lifted from you." Stella said.

Jess nodded. "She's right. Going home for the trial helped didn't it?"

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah it did. He was found guilty and given four life sentences."

The two older women hugged Lindsay as they went to join the men.

"Had enough alcohol to get rid of the mental picture boys?" Jess asked.

The three women were met with glares that made them laugh.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Lindsay is home and Danny can finally get a normal night's sleep again. Oh and Louie has to give Linds back her pillow. Six episodes left until the end of the season. I know you all want Don to propose and I promise you it will happen in the next six stories. You just have to be patient. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
